


I Play This Better Than You

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [3]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Stu and Billy initiate their plan to take care of Principal Himbry, but complications ensue.





	

They had come to an agreement.

Stu drove Billy home, the music on the radio playing softly.

"So, Himbry?" Stu had asked on the drive back.

"Come on, if this was a teen slasher flick, the principal would definitely be next." Billy had smiled, like he was discussing an actual movie and not the fact that they were going to carve up their principal.

"Hmm, you sure it's not 'cause he gave you detention for skipping class with me last week?" Stu teased.

"That too," Billy said, smirking and looking out the window. Of course that wasn't his motive, but it was fun to play this little game light-heartedly... As light-heartedly as a sick game like this could be played, at least.

They sat in silence again until they pulled up to Billy's house.

"So who's wearing the mask and who's distracting?" Stu asked, turning the car off.

Billy didn't look like he wanted to answer or he didn't know.

"You're already in hot water, here, I'll take this one," Stu offered, sensing his discomfort.

Billy nodded. 

"We'll do it fourth period. He'll just be coming back from lunch. You can get in there before he arrives. I'll stand at the main entrance... Make sure no one gets in... It's dead there at fourth period, anyways," Billy explained, carefully thinking out their plan.

"Perfect... See you tomorrow?" Stu asked.

Billy nodded, smiling lightly. He looked around to make sure no one (especially Billy's dad) was looking, then gave him a kiss and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

 

The next morning, Billy stepped into the school, heading for Stu's locker, where they usually met in the morning. He wasn't there. Billy looked further down the hall, seeing Stu, Tatum and Sidney through the sea of people. Deciding it was best for him to keep his distance, he stood, watching them. Stu played up the boyfriend act for Tatum, but Billy could see it was all bullshit, KNEW it was all bullshit and knew it was all part of their little movie.

Billy pulled his eyes away and began to walk down the stairs to his locker.

He did his best to ignore the people looking at him like he was Norman Bates. He had been cleared, after all, so acting introverted wasn't going to help that. He straightened and tried to look like a normal person, something he had gotten very good at over the past year. He straightened up.  
His face said he was innocent. But his mind said that Himbry was dead at fourth period.

 

After having run into Sidney and having an uncomfortable exchange that ended with her running off, Billy shook his head and tried to concentrate. Heading for his meeting place with Stu in one of the back hallways no one really used, he was the first to arrive. Stu soon came around the corner, checking behind him to make sure no one had followed, then turned back to Billy.

"I checked the office. Ghost town, as usual. He's gonna be back from lunch in 20 minutes, so you have to get in there, put the costume on and hide. When you're done, take the costume off, put it back in your bag and come back out. I'll make sure its clear once you're finished. Then we'll dip and bury the costume back in the box at your house," Billy explained. He was on business mode, carefully thinking every inch of their plan out.

This was risky. Casey and Steven had been nothing in comparison. A house at night in the middle of nowhere. This was a school, in the middle of the day, with hundreds of people walking around. But as long as everything went according to plan, they would be fine.

"Got it. Let's head over," Stu said, turning to walk the way he had just come.

He could see Billy was a little distressed. Before they got to the main hallway where there were students again, Stu reached over and squeezed his hand, releasing it after a second.

"You alright?" He asked, trying to make eye contact with Billy. They returned to the student population, turning into the main hall and walking towards the office.

"Yeah... Let's just fucking do this," Billy half smiled. He was nervous... But excited.

They made it to the office. Outside was dead. It was ideal that no one saw them go in or out. 

"Alright. Be careful in there," Billy smiled, opening the door for Stu.

He gave Billy a quick kiss on the cheek as he made his way through the first door. Billy watched him kneel in the hallway to pick the lock on Himbry's office door. With no complications, Stu unlocked and opened the door, disappearing inside and shutting it behind him.

Billy waited for a few more minutes before he heard the distinct voice of Principal Himbry coming from around the corner. He was back early, but Stu had had enough time to be finished getting ready by now.

"You make me sick, you little shits," Himbry said, turning the corner. With two students by his side.

"Fuck," Billy whispered to himself. He retreated around the opposite corner and heard him open the main door. It didn't matter if Himbry saw him. He was going to be too busy choking on his own blood to file a witness report. But two students? That might be a problem. 

"Relax," He whispered to himself. He trusted Stu to handle this properly so they could both get away. He wouldn't make a move unless he was absolutely sure they wouldn't get caught. 

Billy listened intently. Nothing. No screaming, no smashing, no struggling. Stu was smart and had waited in his hiding spot. 

A few moments later, Billy heard yelling, but to his relief, it was only Himbry yelling at the students he'd taken into the office with him. They had been the one's that ran through the hallways in masks just like Billy and Stu's. He'd have a right mind to slaughter those dipshits, too. Randy may be a cretin, but one of his rules he'd told Billy last week rang true: Don't fuck with the original.

They weren't a joke. They were to be feared. How dare they parody and demean their hard work.

Billy's thoughts were interupted by the sounds of the main door opening. He peeked around the corner and saw the two ghost-face-impersonating students walking out and around the opposite corner, now unmasked. He waited for a few moments and heard Himbry open the door, say something and then close it again. 

Now.

Billy walked back to the window, looking in at the offices. The janitor. They just couldn't catch a fucking break, could they?

He needed to come up with a diversion. Fast. Because soon Stu would be ripping their principal open and he didn't know how much of a fight he was going to put up.

Billy opened the first door to the main room and diverted the janitor, spewing some false tale about an urgent need for him in the cafeteria, making sure he kept his head down a bit so it would be harder to identify him. He took the bait at the perfect time. Just as the main door was closing behind the old janitor, Billy heard a quiet thud, and then a louder one. He opened the main door to the hallway to make sure no one was outside. They were safe.

A few more moments before Stu was opening Himbry's door, shoving the knife wrapped up in the costume into his bag and quickly walking over to Billy, smiling.

"All taken care of," Stu kissed his cheek again.

"Body?" Billy asked, looking up at him.

"Hid it in the closet. We'll come back to string it up later. I left the window unlocked," Stu said, reassuringly putting an arm around Billy.

"Alright... Let's get the fuck out of here," Billy said, looking around them to make sure they hadn't been seen.

They disappeared down the back stairs and hopped into Stu's car, anxious to rid themselves of the evidence and start their pattern again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I decided to do a third one. Title from the Marilyn Manson song 'Mutilation Is The Most Sincere Form of Flattery'.


End file.
